


Cover Art: it is always in your darkness that the stars start to appear

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover Art for spilled_notes' fic "it is always in your darkness that the stars start to appear".





	Cover Art: it is always in your darkness that the stars start to appear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it is always in your darkness that the stars start to appear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421102) by [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes). 



> I've broken two of my own rules with the fic that inspired this cover art. First one being that I've started to read a WiP fic for the first time in years, and second one that I've made a cover for a fic that hasn't been finished. The things the talent in this fandom makes me do...
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
